


Crucify

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song: Crucify (Tori Amos), Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus' thoughts during his Wizengamot trial, as told through the words of the wonderful Tori Amos.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Crucify

Severus sat in complete stillness and silence during his trial. He felt ever finger in the room pointing at him. Hermione was still raging, telling off the entire Wizengamot. He didn’t know how to help himself, so he did the best thing he could think to do: be quiet. She took up the entire room, her voice filling every single nook and cranny. She presented her case with fierce determination and that bold, Gryffindor confidence. She used every minutia of information she could find to support him. 

The trial had come later than he had expected. They had to keep their relationship quiet for this exact reason. She would most likely not have been able to defend him if anyone knew. It had been her idea, she refused to let him go in defenseless. Of course Potter was there as well. He stopped counting the amount of times the Wizengamot shook their heads. He wanted to spit in their faces, but he was afraid of what that could bring. Deep down, he felt guilty, but she instilled a strange sense of hope in him.

Every time she raised her voice, he felt as though he had a bowling ball in his stomach. Every time she said his name, he felt a desert in his mouth. It was strange, hearing her say his name only it sounded angry now, yet not pointed at him. No one, _no one_ , had ever stood up for him like this. He certainly wouldn’t have been able to do it himself. _Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now_ , he thought.

He’d crucified himself for these people, and they wanted to condemn him? What more would they have him do? Every damn day he lived a double life, he crucified himself every damn day. Why was nothing he did good enough for them? His heart was sick of being in chains. When this was all over, if he was still a free man, he vowed that he’d buy them a house and get her out of that awful flat of hers. When this was all over, he vowed to never go back again to crucify himself for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) I hope you get a chance to listen to the song!💚


End file.
